A clash of Gods and Monsters
by Wildstriker
Summary: AU: Two thousand years before the conquest a fallen star found it's way to Essos. But the star had brought something with it, how will the world of ice and fire fare with the empore of terror.


A/N: I apologies to those who read my other crossovers, I have ran to bit of writers block concerning my avp/got crossover but rest assured I will continue working on it. I will also be rewriting both A clash of world and arrival of the dragon knight. Now that is out of the way here is my newest work. Do to the new godzilla movie coming this month plus the new design for king ghidorah this idea came to mind. I hope you enjoy and I apologies for any errors you may find.

Chapter 0: The fallen star/ the emperor of terror

Essos: 2000 b.c

Over Essos the night sky shined brightly with many stars and the moon. To most who lived within the massive continent it was just a normal night, however this night would herald the arrival of powerful force that knew no rival. The night sky was soon greeted to a falling star that raced it's way to the land that awaited it.

Once the star had crashed a massive crater was left in it's wake. Not far from where the fallen star had crashed a nearby village had see the event. Most of the villagers had left the village to investigate where the fallen star had landed, once the villagers were at the edge of the crater what they saw surprised them. Within the center of the crater was no fallen star, rising from the scorched earth was a being like no other. It's skin was black as night but was covered in bone like armor, it stood on two legs and bore a long and powerful tail that ended in a fork as if it would split into two seperet tails. When the creature took it's first breath smoke escaped it's dark maw. The unknown creature turned towards the villagers and when he faced them they saw his eyes, they burned a bright red as did the eyes of the two half skulls on his shoulders.

Essos: 300 b.c

In the skies of Essos a single dragon rider was flying over the dothraki sea however he was being hunted. As the dragon rider flew he was soon engulfed by a large shadow, it only took one look up for the rider to see terror in the flesh. Above the rider and his dragon was flew a colossal three headed golden dragon. The rider commanded his dragon to fly as fast as it could, however they could not escape fast enough as one of the three heads like a snake lashed at the smaller dragon taking it and it's rider in it's jaws.

About an hour later the three headed golden dragon flies close to a large temple atop a mountain. The dragon roared from each head as it's body was consumed by flames, as the cloud of fire disappears a small ball of fire falls towards the temple. The fire disappears only to reveal a man in golden armor with a dragon helm and pauldrons in the shape of dragon heads. As he entered the temple he was greeted by two others who who draconic armor. "Welcome back, brother." a men in black and blood red draconic armor said. "Good to see i'm welcomed back home." the man in gold armor said in a sarcastic tone "We have been awaiting your return." a woman in a golden dress spoke as she moved closer to the two men.

The trio were the sons and daughter of Kaiser ghidorah. The man in the black and red armor was Des ghidorah the second son of Kaiser and the more neutral of the three, then there is Gregor ghidorah the first of the three called by many as the three headed devil for his actions. Then there is Scylla ghidorah like here elder brother she shares the likeness of golden scales but strongly opposes Gregor when ever she can. For the past few centuries the trio had protected their home which was the far eastern side of Essos, throughout the centuries they and their father had been revered as gods by those they protect.

The trio had went further in to the temple, awaiting within was their father Kaiser. When he first appeared no one know what he truly was. He bore the appearance of a demon but over time he adjusted to this new world and learned from the people he came into contact with. He even managed to create his offspring when he some how fell in love some of the native women of this world. Now he served as an adviser to his children as well as their overlord.

Once the trio entered the inner chamber of the temple where Kaiser resided, the three then knelt before their father. "Welcome." said the inhuman voice of their father. Des and Gergor removed their helmets "Father." both said in unison. As the trio knelt Kaiser walked closer to his children, all that could be heard with the chamber were the heavy foot falls of the older being and swaying of his tail. "Report." Kaiser said looking down at each of the trio "Our borders are secured father, but the dragon lords of Valyria are growing bolder after every defeat." Des spoke. "It's almost sad to see a people such as they continue such foolishness." Gregor replied with smirk "I see. Des, I task you with dealing with the dragon lords in two centuries. Let them think that we have vanished and when they feel victorious and safe." Kaiser said "Destroy what they hold most dear." Des ghidorah finished to which Kaiser nodded.

Valyria: 114 b.c

As predicted the valyrians were celebrating a two century old victory. Sadly it would last, awaiting within the fourteen flames was Des ghidorah. He had stealthily found his way on to Valyria and soon it will be nothing more then a bitter memory.

Within a large tower a group valyrians were celebrating. Their merriment was soon brought to an end by a large quake. They soon something horrifying, the fourteen flames were erupting. But that wasn't all, they soon saw a large form coming up from one of the volcanoes.A massive three headed dragon that was almost the same size of the volcano roared loudly for all to hear. The dragon was covered in black smooth scales and stood on four legs. At that moment all hell broke loose and Valyria met it's doom.

A/N: Ok I know some of you will be asking some mager questions so here we go. Monster x in this story in more sentient and has the ability to change his size. I added the trio in as a sort of nod towards the targaryens, and to not confuse some people Gregor is greand king ghidorah and Scylla is gmk ghidorah. And no they will not be using their kaiju forms to much, they will have other forms but I still have to work with that. Also I would like some Ideas for a rival kiaju for the ghidorahs to deal with in the story. The only kaiju Icould think of were either Orochi the eight headed dragon or glacies. If anyone has any better ideas please leave a comment.


End file.
